starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Adventure Journal 3
Adventure Journal 3, to 3 numer czasopisma "Adventure Journal" wydawanego przez West End Games (nr 41003). Zawartość: *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games) **Przygody i historie (Adventures & Stories): ***Opowiadania: ****Mission to Zila – autor: Charlene Newcomb, ilustracje: Mike Vilardi ****When the Domino Falls – autor: Patricia A. Jackson, ilustracje: Mike Vilardi ****Changing the Odds: The Adventures of Dannen Lifehold – autor: Dave Marron, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ****Droid Trouble – autor: Chuck Sperati, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ****Explosive Developments – autor: Peter Schweighofer, ilustracje: John Paul Lona *Gry paragrafowe **The Void Terror – gra paragrafowa napisana przez Petera Schweighofera, ilustracje: Chris Gossett *Artykuły: **Newsy i inne: ***Admiral’s Communique – słowo wstępu Petera Schweighofera ***New Horizons – nowości ***HoloNet Hype - listy czytelników **Wywiady: ***Drawing A Daily Diet of Star Wars Comics – wywiad przeprowadzony z Alem Williamsonem przez Ilene Rosenberg (ilustracje: Al Williamson, tekst do ilustracji: Archie Goodwin) **Rubryki: ***Smuggler’s Log – autor: Peter Schweighofer, ilustracje: Kathy Burdette & John Paul Lona ***Wanted by Cracken – autor: Peter Schweighofer, ilustracje: Kathy Burdette ***Sourcefile - Galaxywide NewsNets (artykuł) – autor: Paul Sudlow ***Sourcefile - Galaxywide NewsNets (rubryka) – autor: Paul Sudlow ****Jatz Musician Roi Deported From Rimma – Recardeon, Rimma - wiadomość TriNebulon News ****Imperial Forces Restore Peace to Gerard 5 – Harazod, Gerrard 5 – wiadomość Imperial HoloVision ****Ithorian Shamarok Flitters Rage of Lianna – Nar Shaddaa – wiadomość Cynabar’s InfoNet ****Gladiator Droid Market Booming – niesprecyzowany ośrodek - wiadomość Independent Trader’s Infonet ****Ralltiir Uprising Quelled – Grallia Spaceport, Ralltiir – wiadomość Galaxy News Service ****Imperial Senate Suspended – Imperial City, Coruscant – wiadomość Coruscant Daily NewsFeed ****Alderaan Destroyed by Own Super Weapon – Imperial City, Coruscant – wiadomość Imperial HoloVision ****Kira Run Opening Up to Mainstream Trade – Lazeria, Lazerian 4 – wiadomość Herglic Trading Journal, Basic Edition ****Ralltiir Blockade Impacting Sector Economy – Camalar, Esseles – wiadomość napisana przez Deenę Mipps, Darpa SectorNet ****Tarkin, Staff Die in Tragic Shuttle Crash – Imperial City, Coruscant – wiadomość napisana przez Alendar Jarvis, New Order Progressive ****Lamuir 4 Prepares for Priole Danna Festival – Gryle City, Lamuir 4 – wiadomość napisana przez Tanda Marelle, Galactic Resorts ****Ralltiir Wide Open – Nar Shaddaa – wiadomość Cynabar’s InfoNet ***Sourcefile - The Business of Bacta – autor: Michael Kogge, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ***Sourcefile - The Pentastar Alignment – autor: Anthony P. Russo, ilustracje Chris Gossett ***Sourcefile - Blasters for Hire – autor: Anthony P. Russo, ilustracje: Jaime Lombardo & Ron Hill ***Sourcefile - Outlaw Battle Armor – autor: Philip Tobin, ilustracje: Doug Shuler **O autorach i rysownikach (About The Autors and Artists): ***O autorach (About The Autors): ****Patricia A. Jackson ****Michael Kogge ****Dave Marron ****Charlene Newcomb ****Ilene Rosenberg ****Chuck Sperati ****Paul Sudlow ****Philip Tobin ***O rysownikach (About The Artists): ****Kathy Burdette ****Chris Gossett ****Jaime Lombardo & Ron Hill ****John Paul Lona ****Doug Shuler ****Mike Vilardi Szczegółowo opisane materiały do SW RPG: *Mission to Zila: **postacie: Tork Winger, Alex Winger, Dair Haslip, Magir Paca, Chance, Shana Turi **lokacje: Garos 4 *Smuggler’s Log: **pojazdy i statki: Cargo Load Lifter, Bulk Freighter *When The Domino Falls: **postacie: Karl Ancher, Kaine Paulsen, Nikaede Celso, Drake Paulsen, Tait Ransom **pojazdy i statki: The Steadfast *The Business of Bacta: **postacie: Moff Kyl Ransen, Ashern Black Claw Terrorist **rasy: Vratix **lokacje: Thyferra *The Pentastar Alignment: **postacie: Wyrn Otro, Grand Moff Ardus Kaine, Commerce Master Commissioner Gregor Raquoran, Roark Slader, Elta Besk **stworzenia: Entymals **pojazdy i statki: Enforcer-class Picket Cruiser *Blasters for Hire: **postacie: Hugo Cutter, Colonel Andrephan Stormcaller, Ivey, Sully Tigereye **sprzęt: Micro Blaster, Verti-Go Line Thrower, Shaped Charge Explosive, Sniper Blaster Rifle, Anti-Vehicle Grenade, E-Mag Mine, Finbat Anti-Walker Concussion Missile, Golog-Bertum Apex Incisor Missile, Kurtough Galax Viper Ground Defense Weapon **lokacje: Red Moon Base Camp and Training Post *Changing The Odds: **postacie: Tawn Porew, Dannen Lifehold, Purr, Commander Brion Peck **lokacje: Rebel Cave Base on Rafft **pojazdy i statki: Lifeline *Wanted by Cracken: **postacie: Black Jack, Happy Go Lucky *The Void Terror: **postacie: Lady Selnia Harbright *Outlaw Battle Armor: **sprzęt: Tangler Gun, Conner Antipersonnel Net Gun, Duo-Flechette Rifle, Mini-Missile Launcher, Mini-Torpedo Launcher, Electric Field, Gladiator, 611 Combat Armor, Stalker Armor, Malgon Armor, Dragon, Nemesis, Leviathan, Juggernaut *Droid Trouble: **postacie: Nim Bola, Tereb Ab’Lon, Tavri **pojazdy i statki: Bothawui Ambassador-class Shuttle **droidy: Fweep (Artoo-ZeeOne *Explosive Developments: **postacie: Jai Raventhorn, Beylyssa **sprzęt: Beylyssa’s Armor Redakcja *Peter Schweighofer - redaktor główny (editor), contributor *Bill Smith - redaktor (editor) *Ed Stark - redaktor (editor) *Greg Farshtey - senior editor *Stephen Crane - Art Director, cover design, contributor *Bill Olmesdahl - Sales manager *Ron Seiden - Licensing manager *Ed Hill - Warehouse manager *Daniel Scott Palter - Publisher *Denise Palter - Associate Publisher/Treasurer *Karen Bayly - Accounting *Wendy Lord - Accounting *Kimberly Riccio - Accounting *Amy Giacobbe - Billing *Richard Hawran - Associate publisher *Tim Bobko - graphics *Tom ONeil - graphics *Brian Schomburg - graphics *Kathy Burdette - interior illustrations *Chris Gossett - interior illustrations *Jaime Lombardo - interior illustrations *Ron Hill - interior illustrations *John Paul Lona - interior illustrations *Doug Shuler - interior illustrations *Mike Vilardi - interior illustrations *Patricia A. Jackson - contributor *Michael Kogge - contributor *Dave Marron - contributor *Ilene Rosenberg - contributor *Anthony Russo - contributor *Paul Sudlow - contributor *Philip Tobin - contributor Wydawca *West End Games - Honesdale, stan Pennsylvania, Stany Zjednoczone (pierwotnie: New York, stan New York, USA) Kategoria:Magazyny